


永生花

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: #Benevolent Daddy 番外#口x  注意避雷





	永生花

**Author's Note:**

> #Benevolent Daddy 番外  
> #口x 注意避雷

“我永远爱着那朵永生花，为此甘愿屈服在永生花的叶底，成泥成草成雨露，只等待它对我开一朵花瓣，露出它最隐晦的灵魂”

韩王浩下机的时候故意没走vip通道，粉丝们蜂拥而上，机场大楼秩序险遭崩溃。他刚从新加坡参加完时装展飞回来，下机时凉飕飕的风从打开舱门的一刻开始一阵阵地扑面而来，他想想还是不要再逞强秀着那件花衬衫了，乖乖从行李箱里抽出风衣穿上。这风衣的尺寸要比他以往的衣服大一个码，显然这不是他衣柜里的宠儿。套着男友的风衣穿梭在粉丝之中显得他小巧得如小孩子偷穿爸爸的衣服一样。他趁着保姆车准备关上门的一瞬间给粉丝们比心，甜心般的照片很快就传上了社交网上。

“先载你回家吗，王浩”  
经纪人划着list的一个个项，韩王浩在一边看着她忙左忙右地都心疼死了，因为自己不走vip道，经纪人无奈成了人肉盾牌保护着他的金主。  
“你先回家吧，你也累得够呛了”  
“小祖宗，你知道就好，还敢在公众面前这么跳”

韩王浩在得意地笑，一边又在网上订着新开的法国餐厅的位置。经纪人看见他给自己发来的两张电子劵。

[当作补偿，希望我们经纪姐姐跟他的男朋友好好享用晚餐]

“哇，谢谢小老板哦”  
“姐你先别这么激动，记得在双子大厦那里放下我”

韩王浩在双子大厦楼下等了很久，拨出的电话一直在忙音无法接通，直到一个个金融大亨走出自动门，他才收到回复。

“直接上来吧”

披着风衣，又带着黑色的口罩，看起来已经很显眼了，但在陆陆续续离开的大亨眼里黑色是属于美元钞票的墨汁的。他继续低头玩着手机在刷动态，听到裴濬植跟其他人聊着天走出电梯，他忍不住侧过脸，快快步走进电梯里。裴濬植下意识地回头看着正在关闭的电梯门，无意中跟风衣男人对视了两秒，直到电梯门彻底合上。

“裴先生，怎么了？”  
“哦没什么，只是看到刚刚那个进电梯那个人，有点眼生”  
“可能是新员工？我听说贵公司又从老美高企那里撬来了几个高材生”  
“嗯，也许海归可能都喜欢个性化的生活”

裴濬植跟财团董事们聊着聊着就上了对方的林肯加长，风衣下的影子随着他与董事碰杯痛饮而完尽。  
主梯只能上到60层，正好是秘书部的地方，李相赫就在那里等他。相遇的火花在视线配对完成的一刻开始激烈地迸发。整个秘书部一片漆黑，李相赫倚在前台，傍晚的落日光芒刻画出他的轮廓，像是一个在发光的太阳神等待着某颗沉浸在黑暗多年的陨石乞求光芒。韩王浩算是扑到他怀里与他接吻的，无暇顾及掉在地上的口罩跟风衣。  
李相赫往他屁股抓了一把肉，黑暗中也能看到对方在咪咪笑。

“怎么参加个时装展还能长肉”  
韩王浩缠上他的脖子，腿像蔷薇攀岩一样缓慢又情色的爬上了李相赫的腿上。

“哥不喜欢？”  
“喜欢，你太瘦了，长肉挺好的”

他一路跟韩王浩唇齿交流，刷过指纹验证，双双进到副梯。他将韩王浩压在电梯扶手上，脸凑近他的脖子去啃咬每一寸肉。韩王浩分神了，偷偷去观察摄像监控。

“副梯要特定人员才有使用权，保护谈话隐私，没有监控”

李相赫掐着他的鼻子，惩罚他接吻时候的短暂分神。韩王浩不安分的手摸着身后的玻璃，还未等他发问李相赫便先发制人。

“玻璃是单面镜，外面甚至没人知道这里有副梯”

操，韩王浩感觉自己狼入虎口了，而狼将他扶着玻璃的手慢慢移到自己勃起的下边，他当然一点就懂，小腿自动自觉就攀上了李相赫的腿上摩擦试探，轻轻在狼人的耳边说。

“那我诚挚地希望我们能好好享受这次的双方会谈”

两天前，他骗了李相赫说自己要在新加坡再玩几天才回来，今天机场闹剧，是孩子王蓄谋已久的暗示，他的信息在引诱狼人出洞，准备好迎接他。看透不说破，是精明的商人的必备生存法则。正好秘书部今天全部出差，他早早给财务部跟技术总部的人放了假，虽然裴濬植约他去吃牛肝，他还是以有一个国际小会要开的借口躲开了。

他粗暴地解开花衬衫的纽扣，露出了大块皙白的胸膛，两个小时前他就想这么做了。韩王浩反手抓着扶手，忘情地往前挺起胸膛，在镜头前长时间拘谨下解放的韩王浩开始沉浸在惬意的快感中，两小时前的酥痒突然变成了舒适。李相赫抓稳他的腰肢开始有章法的舔弄，红缨越舔越硬，立着叫嚣得越过分。尽管在新加坡的两个星期韩王浩也会时不时下海里玩，但无论东南亚的阳光有多辣，他好像永远晒不黑，胸膛仍能跟白云朵媲美。  
他不喜欢李相赫用舌尖轻若游丝地游走，他更喜欢情人去咬他。他硬是挤出乳房托起来，像是姆妈给孩子喂奶一样。李相赫稳健地弯着腰用力吮吸，一边开始后伸手继续沿着后颈脊背开始往下游走，将碍事的休闲裤也给解掉。他不即不离地掏出了韩王浩半勃的性器，感受着它在自己手里快速套弄越来越大，研磨着韩王浩的知觉。

李相赫一遍一遍地爱抚着，韩王浩呼吸也越来越急促，发出哀嚎的一瞬间，阴茎在抖擞着，浊液沿着大腿根部流到地面，一滩滩地散开。韩王浩抓起一小衣角咬在嘴边，一手开始解开李相赫的西裤链子，他覆上三角内裤上。

“Daddy，你好湿哦”

韩王浩无师自通的骚话每次都能快速起效，他背过身子将花衬衫完全解开，待其像滑滑梯一样在的肌肤上溜动，最终停在屁股上。永生花，风情又烂俗，狡黠又迷离，未见过它的诗人将它化作隽永的茶蘼，亦或是曼妙的紫罗兰，可他们都错了，永生花媚在骨子里的，是放荡、是婊子的基因。李相赫爱极了这朵花，爱极了他，拨开他最后一件衣服，永生花所有的花瓣都掉在了隐秘的电梯里。韩王浩仅仅剩下最后一双鞋，潮红的身躯在与外界殷红的天色相混合，侧面金色的镜子正放映着他抬高着屁股，硬挺的性器捅入花芯的一刻，花苞里迸射出来的水开始四散，镜子也得无辜躺枪饱受滋润。

韩王浩治艳般地欢呼，似乎在向李相赫发出挑战。李相赫向后按到顶层，超重的感觉让韩王浩忍不住绷紧了身体，弓形越发地明显，鬼斧神工的山峰就诞生在电梯偷情里，自然又富有美感，后穴吃得李相赫更加死紧。情人们越来越亢奋，一个进得越来越深，每一次都要顶到生殖腔才肯作罢，一个喊得越来越凌乱，哥哥，老公交换着来叫。谁也没有在电梯会谈里玩忽职守。

他们在余韵里交吻，丝毫不知道电梯已经停了好久，韩王浩伸手抵在李相赫的猫唇上，示意本次谈话停止。他随便地捡起那件花衣裳披上，配合着李相赫正倚在扶手的动作屈膝俯就。他张嘴将沾满花蜜的器具含住，给李相赫清清枪。他迷人地为爱人口交，抬头时嘴角挂上一丝浊液，他湿漉漉的笑眼底下是被情欲烧红的眼，可李相赫只看到欲盖弥彰的纯真，还有。

永生花向他今夜再开放的诚恳。


End file.
